


A Huge Loser in a Sash

by whereyouataliens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek, Fluff, Hall Monitor Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyouataliens/pseuds/whereyouataliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek is a hall monitor and for some reason he gets easily distracted by Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Huge Loser in a Sash

“Dude, you have to come quick Boyd and Erica. Derek caught them making out in the hall _again_ ,” Scott came skidding to a halt in front of Stiles’ desk.

Stiles’ didn’t even bother to look up from his notes to roll his eyes. “Maybe they shouldn’t be necking at school.”

Scott punched Stiles in the shoulder, forcing the other boy to look at him. “Come on, man. You know you’re like Derek's kryptonite.”

Stiles’ just hummed in response, eye sliding back to his book. He had gotten quite accustomed to being his friend’s Derek decoy. 

At first, Stiles was uncomfortable by the way everyone kept coming to him to help them with Derek. It wasn’t that Stiles had a problem helping his friends with the overly strict hall monitor. It was just that he didn’t understand what caused the hall monitored to react the way he did when Stiles was around. There was the awkward mumbling mixed with total body reddening, topped off with a strange case of temporary amnesia. The last one always gave whoever Derek was reaming out a change to get away. 

Stiles was stumped. And when Stiles gets stumped, he does the only thing he know to do. He made a theory board. He spent hours pouring over his board. The multi-coloured strings tangled together, linking ideas, photo and other evidence, as he tried to understand out the puzzle that was Derek Hale. 

But then Stiles figured it out. It took a while, but Stiles finally knew that Derek Hale hated him.

It was the only thing that made sense. The chronic redness of Derek’s skin whenever Stiles was around must have been the burning hatred he had for Stiles. It was bubbling to the surface. Stiles was probably giving the poor hall monitor high blood pressure by just existing.

And while it was the only logical answer to why Derek would react like he does, Stiles couldn’t figure out the source of the animosity. To his knowledge, Stiles had never done anything to the other man. Well, besides stare at his beautiful face from a distance. But no one could blame him for that. Derek was one foxy hall monitor.

Well, there was the first time they met beck when they were freshmen. Stiles had been running late to class and his power-walk was getting close to resembling jog, when freshman Derek Hale popped out as if he was hiding in the lockers.

Back then the yellow sash that the hall monitors looked like it could crumple off his small frame. Unlike the present where it stretched across his impressive chest.

At the time Stiles thought he was going to get detention, but instead Derek just reacted always did. He even dropped his notebook filled with detention slips.

Stiles’ had picked them up thinking it had only been first day on the job jitters. But Derek yanked the pad out of his hand and just mumbled at him to get to class.

Maybe he was still angry about Stiles running in the hall three years ago.

While it sounded ridiculous, it did seem like their meeting was the trigger. After that, Stiles would try to talk to him but get completely rebuffed. He couldn’t even smile at the boy without Derek purposely looking away from him. His friends caught wind of Stiles’ odd relationship with Derek, and they began to use it to their advantage.

“Stiles, you know that those two will get detention, and you know what that means?” Scott grabbed the notebook, closed it and chucked his across the room.

Stiles let out an indignant noise. Turning his glare onto his friend he replied, “It just means they’ll eat each other’s faces in detention too.”

“It means they’ll get detention today. And knowing Derek it will continue until the end of the week.” Scott’s voice was filled with an urgency that Stiles was just not getting.

“I’m a little slow on the uptake today, Scott. Could you just spell it out to me?” Stiles sighed.

“Today is the start of the after school couples only laser tag promotion at Frank’s Lasers that only lasts until Friday. Boyd and Erica versus you and me. Half priced laser tag and we’ll miss out. You’re depriving us of laser tag.” Scott crossed his arms, waiting for Stiles’ reply.

“Shit, I forgot. Alright, fine,” Stiles’ huffed as he followed his smug friend out of the classroom.

They turned the corner to where Derek stood with his stupidly adorable sash explaining to Erica and Boyd, very loudly, that PDA was inappropriate in school.

He felt Scott give him a little shove forward. Squaring his shoulders, Stiles called out, “Derek, hey!”  He gave a perky wave when the hall monitor’s attention snapped to him.

And cue the blush. “Oh, yes, um, hi Stiles.” Derek choked out. He completely turning away from Stiles’ friends, who mouthed 'thanks' behind his back as they made their escape.

Derek didn’t even notice.

“What’s up?” Stiles’ asked for lack of a better thing to say.

“Oh, nothing, just… chilling,” His voice slowly crept higher nearing the end.

Stiles coughed out a laugh. He didn't think had seen a 'chill' day in his life. “Chilling, I see.” A silence stretched between them.

Derek’s hands gripped his sash tightly. “I have to go,” His voice was rushed, and he made to turn away. Obviously his tolerance for Stiles was very little.

“You really hate me, don’t you?” It popped out of Stiles’ mouth before he could stop it.

“What?” Derek exclaimed incredulous, swinging back around his him.

“Dude, it’s obvious you hate me.” Stiles snapped. “I would just like to know the reason. Did I do something to make you dislike me?” Stiles might be starting to feel a little bitter about the whole being hated thing.

Derek’s grip on his sash tightened. “You have it all wrong.”

“What do I have wrong? That you don’t like me? Because it seems like you don’t,” Stiles’ crossed his arms as he accused the hall monitor.

Derek groaned, one hand releasing the sash, and racked his hair back. “Stiles, trust me, you have it completely backwards.”

The look in Derek’s eyes was pleading with him. He uncrossed his arms. “So you what? If you don’t hate me then what’s with the waves of awkward and hostility coming off of you when I’m around?”

“I’m not meaning to come off hostile, and I’m awkward because I’m nervous. You make me nervous, Stiles.”

“I make you nervous? Why would I make you nervous? You make no sense, Hale!” Stiles’ tone still had an accusatory edge to it. He was trying to figure out what kind of game Derek was playing. He wished he had his theory board. 

Derek just sighed. “Do you really not know that I’ve been in love with you for years?”

Dumbly, Stiles asked, “With me?”

“Yes, Stiles. With you.”

Suddenly nervous, Stiles’ heart started pounding and his palms began to sweat. So this entire time Derek liked him? Wanted to date him? Ridiculously hot hall monitor Derek?

The very idea stunned him. Sure, he had thought about breaking a few of the school’s PDA rules with Derek, and he always wanted to know what was under that sash, but those had just been fantasies.

Apparently it was also a reality. A reality where Derek was a huge loser in a sash with communication issues.

Stiles wiped his hands on his pants and asked, “Want to go to laser tag with me after school? Half price for couples?”

Derek grinned, the tops of his ears were a furious red. “Sure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i personally love derek being a huge dork. who's with me?
> 
> Also find me [here](http://www.princessfreewill.tumblr.com)!


End file.
